


The Highest of Office

by Ukendeavour



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukendeavour/pseuds/Ukendeavour
Summary: (Rewrite) Special Agent Stefanie Foster is giving the job of a life time when she employed as the private bodyguard to President Lena Adams. A year into the job a major incident changes their lives forever. (Completely AU)





	1. Prologue

The Highest Of Office

Prologue 

One Year Early   
The White House  
1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW,   
Washington   
District Of Columbia   
USA  
09.16am

She softly pushed the door shut. Shutting out the noise and chaos of the West Wing. The last week had seemed so crazy, she had won the race to the White House. It still amazed her that she was now the leader of the free world. She’d made it to the top. She couldn’t get over the fact that the most famous office in the world was now hers. Here she was. in the Oval Office. She looked at the crest on the floor. The large oak desk, her leather chair. How she got here, she still didn’t know. She had stood as a candidate to bring more LGBTQ issues to the forefront. To ensure better educate for everyone and to help the poorer people have better medical issues and less medical debt and now she was in the greatest office in the world.   
She slowly walked over to her desk. Sitting down. she opened her Mac Book Pro and waited for it to load. The sun was beaming through the windows, even though there was a light frost on the ground. There was a soft knock on the door. she looked up.   
“Come in” She said slowly. Her personal aid, a young lad called Jimmy walked in. He was tall, dark haired man, who always dressed well. Today he was wearing a blue shirt, with matching tie and grey trousers.   
“Madam President, your new personal bodyguard is here,” He said slowly.   
She looked up at him in shocked. She hadn’t been expecting this.   
“What?” She said, frowning.   
“Well, because of the threats against you, and because they are still coming in Homeland Security have decided you need a personal guard to be with you at all times.” Jimmy looked into her eyes as he spoke.   
“Do I really need someone with me twenty-four seven?” She asked. This wasn’t something she wanted.   
“It’s for the best. In the long run. She will be with you at all times.” Jimmy was nervous. This was the first time he had to deliver such big news to the President.   
“She?” She asked,  
“Homeland thought it would be better if it was a full trained woman. With you being...well…”   
“Homosexual.” She smiled. “You can say it Jimmy, it’s not like I’m the closet.” She was starting to find it funny that people were avoiding the subject of her sexuality. She didn’t care but she was the first openly gay President, she was also very single.   
“The Senior Staff and Homeland Security thought it was best if we employed a woman.”  
“I’m fine with it being a woman, Jimmy. I get what’s going on. I’ve seen the threats.”   
“Do you want to meet her?” jimmy asked.   
“Is she here?”   
“Yes.” He smiled.  
“I’d love too, more so if I’m going to spend the next few months in her pocket.” She took a deep breath. “I would like her file as and Jimmy?”  
“Yes Madam President.”   
“Can you please get a cup of tea?”  
“Sure can Ma’am.” Jimmy left the room closing the door behind him.   
She took a deep breath. She’s seen the death threats, she’d seen how serious they were. There was a radical group who didn’t want her in power. She knew there would be objections to her. with her being openly gay as well as being female and bi-racial. She hadn’t expected the country to vote for her. she had never thought she would get this far. Here she was. she’d made it.   
She walked over to her desk, sitting back down she went through her emails. She picked up her pen, a present from her father, she started making notes from the email she was reading.   
The door opened again and Jimmy walked in. Carrying brown file and a cup of tea.   
“Madam President,” He put both items onto her desk.   
“Thank you, is this my new guards file?”  
“It sure is.”  
“I will read this then I would like to meet her, please can you give me half an hour.”  
“Sure,” Jimmy left the room.   
She leant back and opened the file. It gave her all the details of the person she was going to spend so much time with. It told her were her new guard went to school, which police force she came from. Her training. Her skill bases. On paper she was amazing. It took her twenty minutes to read her file. She then buzzed for Jimmy to get the woman in. it was time to meet her.   
The door opened, she looked up and saw a woman walking it. as she watched her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t believe it. the woman looked like a Goddess. Her short hair was styled well, with it messy but looking smart, she was wearing black frame glasses and a dark suit with a fitted shirt. The shirt was tucked in and on her left side she could just make out the woman’s gun. She looked toned. She had amazing check bones.   
“Madam President, I would like to introduce you to Special Agent Stefanie Foster,” Jimmy said, he turned and walked out of the room.   
She got up and walked over. She reached out, offering her hand.   
“Lena Adams,” She said slowly.   
“Nice to meet you Madam President,” Stef said shaking her hand. The moment their hands touched there was a spark. They both felt it.  
It took a moment but Lena pulled her hand away, she walked over to the sofa sitting down and offering a seat to her new guard.   
“What would you like me to call you?”   
“Whatever you would like Madam President.” Stef replied. Lena smiled at the professionalism of the woman in front of her.   
“Well do would you want me to call you, Special Agent, Agent, Stefanie, Stef?” Lena asked slowly, she wanted to get to know this woman.   
I prefer Stef,” Stef smiled. Lena felt her heart hit her chest with some force. It felt amazing. When Stef smiled, her whole face lights up.   
“When we are along I’d prefer Lena. Madam President is a mouth full,” Lena said slowly.   
“As long as you are sure ma’am.” Stef said.   
Lena smiled, they were alone now and Stef couldn’t quite do it. she was so professional.   
“I am. I may run this place but I’m still a person.” Lena said.   
“So will you be with me all the time?” Lena asked,   
“No Ma’am. I will be with you when you leave this room, when you are outside in public, but when you are in the Residence and in here you will be alone.”   
“You’re my shadow.” Lena joked.   
“I’m afraid so,” Stef replied. Seriously.   
“Well you will end up knowing more about me than anyone else.” Lena smiled before walking towards her desk. “Why don’t you go and get some coffee or something.”   
“Yes Ma’am.” Stef got up and left the room.   
Lena watched her leave. She took a deep breath. The last thing she needed was to fall in love with an employee. She closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead. She needed to get on with some work. She picked up her tea, took a sip and then started on the pile of other files on her desk.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 

Present Day  
The White House  
1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW,   
Washington   
District Of Columbia   
USA  
6:32pm. 

President Lena Adams walked out of the White House, smiling at the crowds that had gathered to see her, she’d just returned from a visit to the United Kingdom and the crowds had gathered to see her.   
She walked along the drive with a number of her detail as well as Stef who was walking beside her. looking around. They had become good friends as well as employee and employer. Lena was getting more and more popular as her term went on.   
Stef watched as the gates opened and Lena walked out into the crowds.   
Lena was working the crowd, shaking hands. Talking to people. Stef stood close to her. All the security were watching.   
She saw it.  
The gun, Stef moved quickly as the gun went off. The sound causing people to start running and screaming.   
Before Lena could even register the sound or what was happening. Stef knocked her to the ground, landing on top of her. Protecting her.   
Lena was shaking. Three other detail ran towards them, as the area was cleared and another three shots rang out. Lena tried to move but she couldn’t it was like Stef was a dead weight.   
Lena was pulled out from under Stef, she looked down and saw blood everywhere, as well as down on her clothes. The woman who had been protecting her for a year, had taken a bullet for her. Two detail tried to move her away from the scene.  
“No, no, no,” Lena kept repeating, her eyes still looked on Stef’s body which as now surrounded by medical professionals.   
“We need to get you inside Madam President.” One of her detail said.  
“Stef, I need to know she’s okay.” Lena had gone into shock and wasn’t thinking right. She was put into the car and driven back up the drive way, as she went inside she could hear the sirens of emergency vehicles coming towards the scene.  
Lena could still see Stef laying in the middle of the street motionless.   
She looked down at herself as she went into the Oval Office, her dress was covered in the blood. Marcus, her Chef of Staff walked in, seeing his boss, who was pale with shock.   
“Madam President are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” She said softly. “But Stef…she…she took a bullet for me.” Lena said slowly, her hands shaking. She couldn’t believe this was happening.   
Marcus had watched and seen how close Stef and Lena had become. They always seemed to be laughing and joking together. Stef had managed to bring out a sweeter, softer side to Lena. she always managed to keep her calm during stressful situations.   
“She is paid to do that,” Marcus said without thinking.  
Lena looked up at him, her eyes on fire.  
“That, Marcus is a heartless thing to say. I don’t expect any of my staff to end up laying in a pool of their own blood in the middle of the street,” The door opened and Nick, the head of her security team walked in.   
“Madam President,” Nick said, “Are you okay?”  
“I am, how is Stef?” Lena said, it was the only question she wanted answering.   
Nick took a deep breath,   
“To be honest Ma’am we don’t know.” He hung his head. She was finding this hard. Stef was a good person. “She’s breathing and on her way to hospital.”   
“DO we know who did this?” Lena suddenly slipped into President mode,   
“We don’t know who he was, he wasn’t carrying any ID>” Nick replied   
“Is he died?” Lena asked, she’d heard the shots.   
“He was shot dead at the scene.” Nick said, his tone staying level.  
“Thank you, Nick. I want to see Stef, please arrange this for me. And can we find out which hospital she’s in.”   
“Yes Ma’am.” Nick left the room. Leaving Marcus and Lena alone. she wanted to go upstairs, shower and destroy the clothes she was wearing.  
“You can’t leave the building yet, until it’s safe.”  
“Which is Nick’s job Marcus.” Lena said slowly. “I will go and see Stef.”  
“She’s just a bodyguard.” Marcus said.   
Lena looked at him. It was a look he had never seen before. Her anger was building.   
“Just a bodyguard. JUST A BODYGUARD.” Marcus looked shocked, Lena wasn’t like Lena to raise her voice. He had never really seen her angry. “Stefanie Foster came into my life a year ago. She decided to put her life on the line, every time we left this building. She has been with me nearly every day for the last year. I know her better than you think. She knows me better then you or anyone else in this office knows me. She’s made me laugh when I’ve needed it, she’s been there when I’ve had days when I can’t cope. She’s been my friend.   
“Right this second I don’t know if she’s dead or alive. The last time I saw her she was laying the middle of the road. Bleeding out. so yes Marcus she’s just my bodyguard.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair. She was still shaking from the shock.   
“Your….erm…”Marcus didn’t know how to reach to her outburst. “Doctor will need to see you.”   
“I expect that, as soon as I’m cleared I want to see Stef. Do you hear me?” Lena pointed at him.  
“Yes Ma’am…Joanna needs to see you.” Lena nods and Marcus leaves. The door opens again and Joanna walks in. as her Press Secretary, it was important she was briefed.   
“How are you?” Joanna said as soon as she walked into the room   
“I’ve had better days Jo.” Lena said,   
“We need to give a statement to the press.”   
“Okay, what do you think we should say?” Lena asked not really caring. She wanted to get to Stef.   
“You’re fine, that we are awaiting news on Stefanie, who we can’t name. that the man was shot dead at the scene.”  
“Sounds fine.” Jo could tell she didn’t care anymore she nodded and left.   
Lena waited to see her doctor. She was sore from hitting the floor but nothing more. She hated not knowing what was going on with Stef.   
Lena’s doctor checked her over giving her the all clear. She went upstairs to the Residency. She got into a hot shower and put the clothes into bag. She never wanted to wear them again. She redressed into baggy jeans and a top. She walked into the living room and found Nick and two other detail standing there.  
“Nick?” Lena said.  
“Madam President, Stef is currently in the OR. They are trying to remove the bullet. It has hit her spine.” He said.  
Lena put her hand to her mouth. Before slowly sitting on the arm of her sofa. Her eyes filling with tears.   
“Her Mom is with her. Her father passed…”   
“Away three years ago, I know. I need to go to her.” Lena whispered.   
“You can. Is there something going on between you and Agent Foster?” Nick asked suddenly. Lena looked up completely shocked.   
“No,” She whispered.  
“Sorry,”  
“No Nick, nothing is going on between us. I can care about her. today she saved my life.”  
“Send flowers?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“No, why is no one listening to me. Last time I looked I’m the President. I don’t ask for much respect but my goodness today I’ve been questioned by EVERYONE. She’s my friend. Today she took a bullet for me. Once she is out of the OR I will be going to the hospital so please, just please make it happen.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” He left and she was left alone.   
She put her head into her hands, her emotions getting the better of her. Today someone tried to take her life. she’d watched her friend, take a bullet for her. every time she closed her eyes she saw Stef laying on her bleeding.   
.  
NEWS  
The Washington Post Online.

ASSASSNATION ATEMPT FAILS.

President Lena Adams, the youngest President in American history, was today shot at. At around half six this evening the President went out to see Well Wishers after she had returned from the United Kingdom. She’s been out in the crowd for about five minutes when a shot rang out. A member of the security team, threw herself over the President saving her life. However, the member of the team took the bullet and was left bleeding in the street.   
The President was removed from the scene shortly after three more shots rang out killing the gun man. The White House have released a statement.  
“The President is well, she’s been checked by her doctor and is doing fine. We are still awaiting news on the Special Agent who was shot today”   
No further news has been confirmed yet.   
 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

George Washington University Hospital   
900 23Rd Street NW,  
Washington   
District Of Columbia   
USA  
03.12am

The armoured car carrying Lena pulled up to the back door of the hospital as the Press had got hold of the hospital that Stef was in. it didn’t help that security around the hospital had bulked up as soon as Stef had been bought into the ER.   
Lena got out of the car, and walked into the hospital with four detail. She was still shaken from what was happening but she wanted to see Stef who had come out of the OR. Lena knew she was now on the recovery unit ward. As she got to the ward. She was meet by a doctor who looked terrified. Lena stopped and looked at him.   
“Erm…hello…Madam President. My name is…Dr. Karl O’Neil. I operated on S.A Foster.” He was twisting his hands as he spoke. He had never expected to end up dealing with such a high-profile case. He didn’t want to mess it up.  
“Hello Dr O’Neil, how is she?” Lena asked, formally. She shook the man’s hand, which was always expected of her. all she really wanted was news.  
“The bullet went into her spine. For some reason the bullet proof vest failed. We are unsure why. I’m sure the FBI and Homeland will do a full investigation.” He said. Stepping over the line. He shook his head. Before carrying on. “Erm…well…we managed to remove the fragments however the bullet is imbedded in her spine. We are very worried about S.A. Foster’s legs. We won’t know for sure the amount…of damage until she’s wakes up. but from the look of what we saw when we operated she has some serious damage to her spine.”   
Lena listened carefully. She ran her finger’s along her forehead she was getting a tension headache. The stress of the whole situation was starting to get to her, or maybe it was the lack of sleep. Today had been the worst day of her life.   
“What are you saying Dr. O’Neil?” Lena asked.  
“Well…” He stopped. He was scared to tell her. this woman was the most powerful woman in the Western World.   
Lena looked at him.   
“Please just be honest with me.” Lena said. “I’m not going to yell at you. All you’ve done today is your job. I just want to know the truth.”   
“Stefanie may never walk again. If she does it would be with the help of a canes. She’s going to be in rehab for a long time. However, she’s a very fit and healthy young woman, this is an advantage to her. Her life is going to change forever. Yet, we won’t know any of this until she wakes up and we can run test. In the grand scheme of things she’s very lucky to be alive.”   
“Thank you,” Lena said.  
“It’s okay Madam President. Would you like to see S.A. Foster? She’s in a private room in ICU.”   
“Yes, please.” Lena said,  
Lena and her detail followed Dr. O’Neil towards the room. He opened the door and let her in. Lena walked into the room. Dr. O’Neil left.   
Lena took a deep breath and looked at the woman lay in the bed. She looked pale and small in the bed. A number of drips, including Saline and blood. An oxygen tube up her nose. Beside her was a red-haired woman that Lena knew from photos to be Stef’s mother. She was holding Stef’s hand. The moment Lena walked into the room she went to stand.  
“No need,” Lena said. She was only getting used to people standing up when she walked into the room, and right now it felt so wrong. “I’m Lena.”   
“I know.” Sharon said, her voice cold. “I’m Sharon, Stef’s mother.”  
Lena looked at her. she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do. This woman’s daughters had taken a bullet for her. Now she was fighting for her life.   
“I’m so sorry.” Lena whispered.   
“What that my daughter took a bullet for you or that she will never walk again,” Sharon bit out.   
“Both.” Lena replied. She knew this woman had a right to her anger.   
Lena’s detail were outside the door. Lena’s eyes were still locked on Stef in the bed.   
Sharon looked at her. looked at the woman she had voted for. She took in the woman who her daughter had been protecting for the last twelve months. A job that her daughter loved. Sharon remembered her daughter’s excitement at getting the job at The White House. She had been so excited.   
Sharon noticed the look on Lena’s face as she watched her daughter’s chest raise and fall. Lean walked towards the bed and sat in the chair on the other side. Her eyes never left Stef.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so harsh on you.” Sharon said slowly. “Stefanie knew what she was getting herself into.”   
Lena smiled. She finally looked at Sharon.   
“No one calls her Stefanie.” Lena almost laughed. She knew that Stef hated being full named as she called it.   
“I do. It makes her so angry.” Sharon winked at Lena. “Is the country running itself?”   
“At this time of day, yes. Unless something on the other side of the world happens. I’m usually sleeping now. I couldn’t today. Not after…well…you know.” Lena stopped. She looked back at Stef.   
“Have you told her?” Sharon asked slowly.   
Lena looked at Sharon, the woman reminded her so much of Stef. It was the straight talking. Since she had meet Stef she’d always been openly honest with her. even once getting her to change her dress because Stef didn’t like it. She loved it. she was surrounded by people who said yes all the time and Stef was her breath of fresh air.   
“Told her what?” Lena asked. Looking back Stef. Watching her chest raise and fall.   
“That you’re in love with her.” Sharon said.   
Lena looked up suddenly, shocked. she thought that no one knew.   
“I’m…” She was about to deny her feelings. She was about to deny that every time Stef touched her she got goose bumps and her heart beat faster. That the smell of her turned her on. The thought of being with her made her so happy. She had never admitted her feelings to anyone. she wasn’t sure she was going to reveal it now.   
“Why not?” Sharon asked kindly, without waiting for Lena’s full response. She knew. She could see it in Lena’s eyes.   
Lena looked down at Stef. Took in her short hair, her long neck, those cheekbones she wanted to run her fingers along. Her toned body. Her short fingers. She wanted to kiss and hold this woman so badly.   
“She’s my bodyguard.” Lena whispered softly. tears filling her eyes.   
“Can I call you Lena?” Sharon asked.   
“Yes,” Lena said, her eyes on Stef. She wanted, so badly, for her to open those hazel eyes that have held her captive when she looked at her.  
“You need to be open and honest with yourself, Lena. I know you’re President of our Great Nation. You hold a lot of reasonability. That doesn’t stop you finding and having love in your life. The People of the US love you. Well, most of them. You’re doing amazing and brilliant things for education, jobs and goodness knows what else. You have to find that someone you can rely on, someone to lean on, someone to share the load with. A person who will standby you no matter what. Stefanie doesn’t tell me much about her work. I know she can’t tell me what’s going on most of the time. But Lena. she has feelings for you. A mother knows. And those feelings are beyond friendship. The way my daughter talks about you. I know she has feelings for you. you should just let go and tell her.” Sharon said slowly.   
“It will be so hard for us to be together, as you pointed out I’m the President of The United States of America. I’m expected to be a certain way. Dating an employee isn’t one of them.”   
“People won’t love you less for falling in love.” Sharon almost laughed. “More than likely they will see you as more human. Nothing worth having is easily won. My only advice for you. don’t let her slip through your fingers.” Sharon winked. “I’m not saying that because she’s my daughter. I’m saying this as someone who let love slop through hers. You can’t turn the clock back. If you love her, and from the look in your eyes and the fact you’re here at nearly four in the morning tells me you do. You need to grab it with both hands and hold on tight.”   
“We will have to go through so much. it’s going to be hard.” Lena was trying to think of reasons to not speak. She wanted to run and hide.   
“You have the right to be happy.” Sharon, let go of her daughter’s hand. “This is just my advice, my friendly advice. You wanted to be President enough that you’ve made it happen. If you love her, you’ll make it happen. I need to get a drink would you like one?”  
“Tea would be great, thank you Sharon.” Lena said.   
Sharon smiled and left.   
Lena sat in the room, the room filled with the sounds of monitor and machines that were monitoring Stef. Lena gently ran her fingers along the back of Stef’s hand. Trying to think, to get her words right.   
“I’m so sorry this has happened to you,” Lena’s voice was breaking and coming out as a whisper. “For a year now we’ve had threats. I never thought it would come to this. You laying here, connected to so many machines. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is you in the middle of the street bleeding. I know you’ve been there to protect me. Maybe I was naïve, I thought this would never happen. Turns out I was completely wrong. I think your mom is right. I need to admit to something. Stefanie Marie Foster I’m so in love with you.” Lena whispered.   
Slowly Stef opened her eyes. She turned her head. Her hazel eyes locking with Lena’s dark pools.   
“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The White House  
The Oval Office  
1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW,   
Washington   
District Of Columbia   
USA  
08.34am

Lena walked into The Oval Office, closely followed by Jimmy who was bring her a cup of tea. She had barely slept and she knew she looked like it. she’d spent most of her early morning hours in the hospital with Stef. A full investigation was now taking place. She sat herself down behind her desk and took her cup of tea, taking a sip. Jimmy left without a word as Joanna walked in.   
“Wow Madam President, you look good.” Joanna said jokingly.   
Lena smiled. She couldn’t help it. Joanna was always joking around, managing to make some situations better. She knew how hard everyone’s work was. Joanna could be deadly seriously but she could always break tension.   
“You mean for someone who was shot at yesterday?” Lena fired back.   
“Yeah that and by the look of it you’ve barely slept.”   
“I haven’t.” Lena admitted, drinking some more tea.   
“How is Stef?” Joanna asked.  
“She’s awake. They are doing test today.” Lena rubbed her forehead, her headache was coming back. “I’ve not seen any news yet. What’s going on?”   
Joanna thought for a moment.   
“All the press know is that a Special Agent was shot. She’s being seen as a hero. She saved POTUS.”   
Lena smiled. Stef had saved her.   
“She’s remaining unnamed, yes?” Lena asked.   
“Yes Sharon…erm…” Joanna didn’t know how to say it.   
“Stef’s Mom, I know who it is” Lena laughed.   
“Doesn’t want Stef’s name to be released.” Joanna looked at her file. “We’re trying to move the press away from the shooting.”  
“I don’t think that’s going to happen Jo. A man tried to assassinate me yesterday. He died and my bodyguard was left bleeding in the middle of the street, the press aren’t going to move on from that.”   
“She’s a hero,”   
“She’s my hero.” Lena cleared her throat. “Do I need to do anything?”   
“Not at the moment. What time are you thinking about going back to the hospital?” Joanna asked, she got the feeling that Lena wanted to be there.   
“In a few hours. I’ve not really slept yet.” Lena admitted.   
“Perhaps you should try and get some. Today is going to be quiet. Mostly because the press just want to talk about the national hero.”  
“I think you’re right” Lena rubbed her head again. “I’m getting a terrible headache.”  
“That could be lack of sleep. Do you want to see your doctor?”  
“No, not yet. I’ll just take some Advil.”   
“Why don’t you go and relax.”   
“I don’t think relaxing will happen. But I do need a couple hours’ sleep.”   
Lena got up and went through the French windows with two detail on either side of her she headed up to the Residency. She walked straight into her large bed, falling onto the bed sinking into the bed. Her eyes closing. Her body relaxing and she fell into restless sleep. 

George Washington University Hospital   
900 23Rd Street NW,  
Washington   
District Of Columbia   
USA  
3.28pm 

It had been a long morning for Stef. She felt like she’d been poked and prodded more than she thought was possible. She was frustrated with it.   
Sharon sat beside her, watching her. she could see her frustrate. Could see the pain in her eyes. Her daughter looked so young, so small lay in the bed.   
Stef moved her head and looked at her mother.   
“What did you say to her Mom?” Stef asked softly.  
Sharon smiled. She knew who her daughter was talking about.   
“I don’t know what you mean?” Sharon said.  
“Mom you’re grinning what did you say to her?” Stef asked again.   
“Okay a few home truths, why do you ask?” Sharon said softly.   
“She told me she’s in love with me.” Stef said with a lump in her throat. She was still shocked that Lena had said it, even more so that she’d said it back. Too much was going on. The last forty-eight hours her life had changed completely.   
“What did you say?” Sharon asked, she was suddenly excited. She needed some happiness.   
“I admitted I love her too,” Stef turned her head into her pillow.   
“Good.”  
Stef looked back at her mother  
“How did you know?”   
“It was the way she looked at you. when she stood beside your bed and her eyes never left you even when she was talking to me.”   
“Ah Ma’s sixth sense.”   
Sharon laughed at her daughter.   
“Stefanie you’ve been single for too long.”   
“Ha, and you think me dating the President of the United States is a good idea.” Stef yawned her medication made her tried. But she knew her mother wouldn’t give up.   
“Stefanie. Seriously. She loves you, you love her what more do I need to say.” Sharon replied.   
“It doesn’t work like that.” Stef said. “She’s an important person. I was her protector. Her bodyguard. I can’t…do that now…” Stef felt the tears in her eyes. Her hands balled into a fist. “I can’t just jump on like I did two days go.”   
“You did your job. You could jump on her, but in pleasure instead.”  
“Mother.”   
Sharon started laughing at her daughter’s outrage.   
“Stefanie, she’s in love with you.” Sharon was like a dog with a bone she wasn’t letting go.   
“Mom, she’s the leader of the Free World. You really don’t get it. we will never be together. I’m not good enough for her.” Stef said, letting a tear fall.   
“You’re not good enough for her? Wow. Stefanie. What makes you say that?” Sharon pushed her daughters tear away.   
“I was her bodyguard. I was there to protect her, not fall in love with her.” Stef said. Completely honestly.   
“I really don’t get you two at all.” Sharon said shaking her head.   
“What?” Stef said trying to understand what her mother was going on about  
“Lena said it would be hard for you two to be together.”   
“It would…”  
Sharon held her hand up not wanting her daughter to carry on.   
“You both took a massive step today,”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Really, come on Stefanie. You admitted you love her. she admitted she loves you. she may be the President but she’s a person. A woman. She needs a relationship, a happy loving one.”   
“She’s such an important person. I’m…well…now…I’m useless.” Stef whispered the last words.   
“You’re not useless at all.” Sharon said.  
“No, you’re not.” A voice from the door said.  
Sharon and Stef both looked up. Lean stood in the doorway. Wearing tight fitting jeans and flowing top, her hair loose around her face. Sharon went to get up out of habit, Lena smiled and signally that she didn’t have to bother. She closed the door leaving her detail guarding the door. she walked over to Stef.   
“Madam President.” Stef said slowly.   
“Don’t go all formal on me Stefanie.” Lena said, she still really hadn’t had enough sleep. She didn’t need Stef’s crap.   
“Sorry,” Stef said  
Sharon laughed, Non one got away with speaking to her daughter like this. Not even her. it amazed her. Lena sat down beside her.  
“How are you?”  
“I’m okay. Waiting for some rest results.” Stef said.   
Sharon got up.   
“I’ll be back shortly.” She left the room and leaving the two of them too it.   
Lena slowly reached out and took Stef’s hand. Taking a deep breath. She looked up at Stef. Looking deep into her eyes.  
“You’re a hero.”   
“Me, No. not me.” Stef said  
“You are. You’re the Special Agent who saved me.” Lena took a deep breath. “I meant what I said last night.”   
“I’m in love with you Stef.” Lena said.   
“I love you too.” Stef replied without thinking. She closed her eyes.   
Lena decided it was in time to try it. to do it. She moved forward and kissed her. Stef’s hand reached up and ran her fingers down Lena’s face. Stef pulled away  
“We can’t do this.” Stef whispered.  
“Yes, yes we can. Listen to me, please.” Lena said, sitting onto the bed. “I nearly lost you yesterday. I’m the President, but most of all I’m a woman and I want you.”   
“What…what…what if I can’t walk again.” Stef asked.  
“I don’t care. “ Lena admitted. “I’m in love with you Stef. I love that you make me. I love how you smile when I come into the room even when you think no one is watching. I love your smart mouth. I love that you make me feel normal. That’s what I want.”   
“This is going to be so hard.” Stef said, her fingers touching Lena’s hair.  
“It is, but I’m willing to do this if you are.”   
“I think I am. I can’t get you out of my mind. I lay in the MRI machine today and all I can think about was the fact you love me. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t know how I’m going to cope. I don’t even know what tomorrow will bring…I want to find out with you.”   
Lena moved closer and kissed her again.   
“Open…” Lena kissed her softly. “Honest…” Kissed her again “And together.”   
“Our relationship is going to be in the public spotlight.  
“I don’t care.”  
“I don’t want to ruin your career.”  
“You won’t. Your mom is right I need a personal life. I need to admit things. Be open. Starting with you.”   
“What are you going to do.”  
“I need to talk to the Senior Staff and we will go from there. But promise me something Stef?”  
“What?” Stef asked. Their hands interlocked.  
“Don’ push me away. I love you. we are in this together. this is the start of our relationship.”   
“Everything has to start somewhere. It may as well be in a private hospital room, with me not being able to move.”  
Lena laughed. She couldn’t help it.  
“Smart mouth.”   
“You know me so well.  
“I do.” Lena smiled. “I will speak to them tomorrow. We can go from there okay?”   
“Okay.”   
As they were about to kiss again. The door opened and Sharon walked back in.  
“Sorry have I walked in on something.” Sharon winked.   
“Not much Ma,” Stef laughed. Holding Lena’s hand. “Not much at all.


End file.
